Jte parle plus
by Allmightywriter
Summary: Naruto dit à Sasuke qu'il ne lui parle plus suite au "spoil" que celui ci lui a involontairement envoyé sur Facebook. Sasuke analyse la situation dans tous les sens, et fini par s'énerver lui même. (Wow, en terme de résumé nul, je pense que je bat tous les records.) Léger narusasu (très très léger). Humour. Friendship/Romance. One-shot.


**Bonjouuuuur...**

 **Je crois que je dois des explications à celles et ceux qui suivent mon histoire "the raven and the fox", alors me tapez pas, le chapitre 3 va sortir, il est en cours d'écriture, promis!**

 **Bon, maintenant parlons de ce petit OS. A vrai dire, c'est quelque chose qui m'est arrivé aujourd'hui, et en y repensant je me suis dit que ça pouvait être carrément marrant, même si ça m'a pas beaucoup fait rire sur le coup.**

 **Si vous ne savez pas ce que c'est un spoil, c'est le fait de dévoiler un morceau de l'intrigue, que ce soit insignifiant, ou que ce soit le dénouement de l'histoire, c'est littéralement "gâcher" une histoire.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Sasuke regardait son écran. Deux heures du matin. Il regardait son écran pour savoir l'heure. Absolument pas pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas reçu un message de la part de son ami. Non non, il avait juste du mal à dormir, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec un certain blond.

Il enfouit la tête dans son coussin, se maudissant de soucier d'une chose aussi futile au point où il n'arrivait plus à dormir. C'était son ami qui avait réagit de façon excessive, il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir. Alors pourquoi est ce que cela le préoccupait autant? Il regarda l'heure encore une fois. Pas de message, hum, deux heures et cinq minutes, c'est ce qu'il voulait dire.

Mais comment en était il arrivé à ça? Il prit son téléphone et remonta sa discussion Facebook avec le blond.

Tout deux avaient convenu de se partager un travail en deux. Sasuke ne savait plus comment il en était arrivé là, mais il avait accepté la proposition de son ami. L'Uzumaki lui avait soumis l'idée qu'il pouvait faire ses devoirs dans une matière et en échange, Sasuke devait faire de même avec une autre matière. Peut importait si le devoir était le même, ils ne seraient pas vérifiés par la même personne de toute façon, ainsi, ils rendraient les même devoirs, mais nul ne le saurait. Sasuke fut obligé d'avouer que ce n'était pas si idiot que ça, après tout, Naruto était connu pour sa grande débilité, donc venant de lui, c'était assez ingénieux. Bien sur, l'Uchiha avait prit soin de demander une matière où le blond était plutôt bon. Sasuke était fort dans tous les domaines, il n'avait donc pas besoin d'aide dans une matière en particulier, mais l'idée de diviser son travail en deux lui plaisait bien. Il avait donc envoyé son travail lorsqu'il eut fini, n'attendant pas spécialement celui de son ami, il pouvait lui envoyer plus tard, il n'était pas pressé de toute façon.

Il soupira lorsqu'il eut fini de remonter la discussion. Il ne pouvait pas croire que le blond ne lui parlait plus pour _ça_. En effet, Sasuke avait envoyé une image à Naruto. Un image qui comportait un spoil -aussi minime soit il- de la série que le blond regardait en ce moment. Bien sur, il n'avait pas fait exprès, et il ne s'en était rendu compte qu'après.

 ** _Discussion avec Naruto Uzumaki :_**

 _19:21 (Naruto Uzumaki actif)_

 _"Sasuke :_ _Photo_

 _Sasuke :_ _C'est lui mon personnage préféré._

 _Naruto :_ _C'est qui ce personnage? C'est dans quelle série?_

 _Sasuke :_ _..._

 _Naruto :_ _?_

 _Sasuke :_ _Efface cette image._

 _Sasuke :_ _Vite._

 _Sasuke :_ _Ne la regarde plus._

 _Sasuke :_ _Oublie la._

 _Naruto :_ _Pourquoi? Mdr_

 _Sasuke :_ _Parce que._

 _Sasuke :_ _C'est un spoil._

 _Sasuke :_ _J'ai pas fait exprès._

 _Naruto :_ _Je te parle plus._

 _Sasuke :_ _J'ai pas fait exprès, je te promet. (message non lu)_

 _Sasuke :_ _Tu me parles vraiment plus? (message non lu)_

 _20:30 (Naruto Uzumaki actif il y a 13 minutes)_

 _Sasuke :_ _Naruto, s'il te plait. (message non lu)_

 _Sasuke :_ _Je suis désolé (message non lu)"_

 ** _Fin de la discussion._**

Depuis, Sasuke s'en voulait. Pourquoi avait il envoyé cette image à Naruto? Il savait que son ami était sensible au niveau des spoils.

Une fois il avait fait toute une scène parce qu'il avait dit une futilité que personne n'aurait relevé à propos d'un film que le blond n'avait jamais vu, et ne comptais jamais voir. Mais il avait quand même dramatisé la situation en expliquant que peut être un jour il voudrait voir ce film, et qu'il se rappellerait de ce qu'avait dit Sasuke ce jour là. Ca faisait presque de la peine à voir, Naruto se mettre dans un état pas possible juste pour ça.

Il aurait du se rappeler que ce crétin n'avait pas encore fini cette série..

D'un autre coté, il n'avait pas grand chose à se reprocher, après tout, ce spoil était si minime qu'il n'était même pas sur que c'en soit un, et puis tout le monde en parlait sur internet, Naruto devait déjà en avoir entendu parlé, c'était obligé.

En plus, il n'avait même pas cherché à savoir si c'était un gros spoil ou pas, non, il avait juste arrêté de lui parler sans chercher à comprendre.

Puis, il s'était excusé. LUI, un Uchiha. Il s'était excusé. Il l'avait limite supplié. Mais non, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de lire le message.

Sasuke encore sur son téléphone regarda la dernière heure de connexion de l'Uzumaki.

 _(Naruto actif il y a deux heures)_

Le brun soupira à nouveau avant de replonger sa tête dans ses cousins.

Oh! Mais! Non... Non, non, non. C'était pas vrai. Naruto ne lui avait même pas envoyé son travail!

Tout d'un coup, il fut pris d'une envie de meurtre. Naruto ne lui enverrait certainement pas son travail alors qu'il lui faisait la tête.

Oh, et puis quel genre d'égoïsme c'était ça? Naruto profitait du travail de Sasuke, et en plus il se gardait son travail pour lui tout seul. Et tout ça pourquoi? Pour une toute petite image de rien du tout?

C'était hyper égoïste de sa part. L'Uchiha qu'il était ne laisserait jamais passer ça. Il lui enverrait un message dans deux jours afin de réclamer son du, pour voir si Naruto lui répondrait avant pour s'excuser. Oui! Pour s'excuser! Parce que maintenant c'était Sasuke qui était énervé! Et il lui enverrait un message cinglant. Non, un message qui ne monterait pas qu'il est touché par la non réponse de son maintenant ex-ami. Il ne lui pardonnerait pas, oh ça non! La prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, il lui adresserait un regard, son regard meurtrier, le regard des Uchiha dont il avait hérité, et il ne lui parlerait même pas. Non, il lui parlerait pour lui dire une réplique cinglante.

C'est sur ces pensées que Sasuke s'endormit, grommelant qu'il détestait Naruto, et qu'il allait lui payer de ne pas vouloir lui donner son travail, et qu'en plus, il était un crétin égoïste.

Le lendemain matin à cinq heures 43 :

Sasuke ouvrit un oeil, prit son téléphone. Il... regarda l'heure. Pas de message, hum ou plutôt, trop tôt pour se lever. Il se rendormit.

 _10 heures 12 :_

Sasuke ouvrit grand les yeux et se jeta sur son téléphone, c'était sur, à cette heure ci, cet idiot devait avoir eu le temps de voir ses messages, et s'il ne lui répondait pas, c'était -clairement- qu'il l'ignorait.

Il alla sur la discussion, et constata que Naruto s'était connecté il y avait 10 heures. Il cru vaguement se rappeler que la dernière fois qu'il avait regardé, il était deux heures cinq du matin, et que Naruto était actif deux heures auparavant. Mais c'était pas comme si il vraiment avait fait attention à ça, il s'en rappelait juste avec précision, c'était tout.

Il fut un peu soulagé de constater que le blond dormait encore. Lorsqu'il se réveillerait, peut être qu'il allait lui envoyer un message pour le supplier de le pardonner, car il se sentirait bête d'avoir exagéré et d'avoir fait son ami s'inquiéter, et peut être même qu'il allait lui envoyer son travail par la même occasion! Dans tous les cas, Sasuke était énervé, et il réfléchissait déjà au message qu'il allait lui envoyer le lendemain. Un truc rassemblant "gamin", "débile", "travail" et "comme c'était prévu". Oui, il allait lui dire ça.

Sasuke passa une matinée pour le moins tourmentée. A moitié entre le "je m'en fous, je devrais même pas y penser" et le "cet idiot va regretter d'être né". L'Uchiha était passablement énervé. Et si Naruto décidait de ne pas lui répondre même après son message? Oh non, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça! Il allait voir l'Uzumaki! Il n'allait certainement pas se retenir lorsqu'ils se verraient en classe. Oh et puis non en fait. Cet idiot ne méritait même pas que Sasuke perde de l'énergie pour lui.

Et si il lui envoyait son travail? Il avait intérêt à lui envoyer! Et il ne lui pardonnerait pas comme ça de lui avoir dit qu'il ne lui parlait plus.

Le brun alla prendre un bain. Ca allait lui changer les idées.

Il se déshabilla, rentra dans l'eau chaude, s'allongea, ferma les yeux et soupira. Ca lui faisait du bien de penser à autre chose que l'autre blond. Non mais sérieusement. Pour qui il se prenait? Enfin, plus il y repensait, plus Sasuke se disait qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Ah! il avait encore pensé au crétin! Il se força à penser à autre chose, comme le dernier film sorti. C'était marrant, l'acteur principal était le même que celui de la série que regardait Naruto. Pff, tout ça pour cette série. Le blond était un gros crétin. Un gros gros crétin.

Sasuke se releva brusquement dans son bain. Il avait encore pensé à l'Uzumaki! Mais pourquoi ne pouvait il pas penser à autre chose?

L'Uchiha était du genre à écouter ses sentiments, et il les acceptait le plus souvent. Il ne se cachait rien à lui même dans le style "est ce que je l'aime? Non, je ne peux pas, c'est impossible!". Si il aimait quelqu'un il aimait quelqu'un, point. Après tout, accepter ses sentiments ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait les montrer. Il se connaissait mieux que personne.

Mais là, clairement, il était sur de lui, il était certain qu'il n'accordait pas la moindre importance à Naruto. Non. Pas la moindre importance. Tout ça, c'était pour son travail. Travail qu'il pourrait faire rapidement lui même, mais c'était pour le principe, ils s'étaient promis qu'ils échangeraient leurs travaux.

Il sorti donc de sa baignoire, se sécha les mains, et prit son téléphone. Il allait écrire ce qu'il pensait à cet idiot. Ici, maintenant, et pas demain finalement!

 _11:31 (Naruto Uzumaki actif il y a cinq minutes)_

Naruto n'avait toujours pas lu son message, mais il s'était connecté. Il avait vu son message, mais sans le lire. Il l'ignorait donc ouvertement. Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir!

 **Discussion avec Naruto Uzumaki**

 _11:33 (Naruto Uzumaki actif il y a sept minutes)_

 _"Sasuke :_ _Bon écoute, si tu comptes me faire la gueule comme un gamin pour une chose aussi débile alors que je me suis excusé, tant mieux pour toi. Maintenant, j'aimerais bien que tu me passes ton travail puisque c'est ce qui était prévu."_

 **Fin de la discussion avec Naruto Uzumaki**

C'était simple, clair, et concis _,_ il était sur que même ce crétin de blond comprendrait.

Et si il ne lui répondait pas? Sasuke avait sa fierté, il ferait comme si cela lui importait peu et lui lancerait un regard de la mort de temps à autre afin de partager son hostilité avec son ex-ami.

Il avait l'esprit plus léger. Il espérait sincèrement que Naruto lui envoie son travail, mais il avait dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, et bon sang, ça faisait du bien.

 _13 heures 47_

Le téléphone de Sasuke vibra, et sur son écran de verrouillage s'afficha une notification. Un message du crétin. Sasuke se jeta sur son portable et alla sur la discussion plus vite que l'éclair.

 **Discussion avec Naruto Uzumaki**

 _13:47 (Naruto Uzumaki actif)_

 _"Naruto :_ _Re_

 _Naruto :_ _Ah mdr, mais je rigolais quand j'ai dit que je te parlais plus._

 _Naruto :_ _J'étais pas chez moi hier soir et je viens de rentrer, j'avais pas internet."_

Sasuke détestait Naruto à ce moment là. Il s'était énervé tout seul pendant presqu'un jour, et en plus il était ridicule?

 _"Sasuke :_ _Tu m'as bien enervé, sache le._

 _Naruto :_ _Ben comment tu veux que je vois tes messages si j'ai pas internet?_

 _Sasuke :_ _TU M'AS ÉNERVÉ C'EST TOUT._

 _Naruto :_ _Mais j'ai rien fait_

 _Sasuke :_ _Et comment je suis sensé savoir que tu me répondais pas parce que tu pouvais pas?_

 _Naruto :_ _Bah c'est pas avec un spoil involontaire que je vais me braquer._

 _Naruto :_ _En plus je le savais déjà, tout le monde en parle de ce personnage."_

 ** _Fin de la discussion avec Naruto Uzumaki_**

L'Uchiha était soulagé, après tout son ami rigolait. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir dit qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas, mais il décida de balayer cette idée de son esprit.

Cependant, Sasuke se rappela que Naruto s'était connecté plusieurs fois alors qu'il n'était pas sensé avoir internet.

C'était officiel, il allait le tuer.

* * *

 **Alors? J'espère que ça vous aura plu!**

 **Pour la petite histoire, ce fameux devoir, c'est le bac! Ouais ouais. Le bac. On a décidé que j'allai faire les fiches pour l'oral d'anglais, vu qu'il (mon pote) est très nul à ça, et lui allait faire les fiches pour l'oral d'espagnol, vu que je suis trèèèès nulle à ça.**

 **Les dialogues sont carrément du copié collé de notre discussion, j'ai presque rien changé, à part mes messages qui sont maintenant au masculin, et puis le spoil était en fait un petit bébé spoil sur Naruto. Au final, il m'a dit que s'il y avait marqué qu'il s'était connecté, c'est parce que son frère avait son compte, enfin une explication toute pourrie, mais bon, j'ai fait comme si je le croyais.**

 **Review?**


End file.
